


"Can You Come Pick Me Up?"

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: Danganronpa [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Also I’m a day late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOMARU !!!, Also a little physical hurt too, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But just a little, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Komaru Naegi, No Beta, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Underage Driving, We Die Like Men, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, am I allowed to tag that, because it's just like a punch, is that a tag, lightly proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: It was ten PM on a hot July night and Makoto Naegi was home alone. Komaru was at a friend’s house, and his parents were out on a date and likely wouldn’t be home until the early hours of the morning. That meant he got the house to himself and could do whatever he wanted.Which resulted in him just sitting on his computer in the dark doing nothing at all. And that’s what he had planned on doing the whole night, but his plans were interrupted when his phone started ringing.He was surprised to see that the call was actually coming from Komaru. He was even more surprised when he answered it.“Can you come pick me up?”
Relationships: Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru/Original Female Character, but that last one is only very briefly
Series: Danganronpa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748200
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	"Can You Come Pick Me Up?"

It was ten PM on a hot July night and Makoto Naegi was home alone. Komaru was at a friend’s house, and his parents were out on a date and likely wouldn’t be home until the early hours of the morning. That meant he got the house to himself and could do whatever he wanted.

Which resulted in him just sitting on his computer in the dark doing nothing at all. And that’s what he had planned on doing the whole night, but his plans were interrupted when his phone started ringing.

He was surprised to see that the call was actually coming from Komaru. He was even more surprised when he answered it.

“Can you come pick me up?”

Komaru’s voice was shaky and quiet, and he could hear wind blowing in the background.

“What?”

He probably should have come up with a better response than that, but he couldn’t help it. Of all the things he had expected to hear when he picked up the phone, that certainly wasn’t it.

Komaru made a noise that sounded like a sob. “I said—”

“No, I heard you. It’s just...why? Aren’t you at Yui’s house right now?”

“I am. But I need to come home. Please come get me…” he could barely hear her voice.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to get in trouble, you know I don’t have my license yet.”

“Yeah I know. I’m sorry.” she sniffed.

“Mom and Dad should be on their way home soon, why don’t you call them? They can pick you up on their way back, and they don’t have to worry about getting pulled over.”

“I can’t call Mom and Dad. you’re the only one I  _ can  _ call.”

“Did something happen? Are you okay?” He lowered his voice a little, his concern growing greater by the second. “Are you safe?”

“I...don’t know. Please just come get me.”

Makoto felt a lump growing in his throat. She didn’t  _ know?  _ “Okay, sure thing. Can you text me the address?”

“Yeah, of course, but um...I’m not gonna be at her address exactly. I’m standing at the end of her street.”

“Alright. I’m going to hang up now, but hang on tight.”

“Okay.”

He hung up and started scrambling through his dad’s drawers to look for his keys. It was probably a little shady, but he obviously didn’t have his own car, and their parents had taken their mom’s car out.

Finally, his hands found a familiar cluster of metal, and a few moments later he was driving to the street she had texted him. He was a bit anxious. Well, more than a bit, actually. He was driving somewhere he’d never been before in the dark because his sister might not be safe, and on top of it all he was terrified of getting pulled over because though his dad had already taught him how to drive, he was still a couple years short of being able to legally do so.

So he was very anxious.

He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body, but he did everything to push down his fear and suck it up so he could make sure Komaru was okay.

A few minutes later and he pulled onto the street she had texted him, and sure enough, Komaru was standing at the end of it.

But when he saw her, he nearly had a heart attack. Her eyes were red from crying, she was sporting a huge bruise on her right cheek, and she was lacking a shirt—just standing there in her bra with her arms wrapped around her to cover herself. She was shivering in the wind.

He pulled up to the sidewalk where she was standing. “Woah, hey, what happened to you?” His heart was pounding.

Komaru didn’t say anything and just climbed into the passenger seat.

“Drive,” was the only thing she said.

So, he started to do so, but he was still just as concerned as before, if not even more so.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” He questioned, and he turned the car around and started back on the route to home.

Komaru shook her head.

“What are you going to tell mom and dad? About the uh—” He gestured towards his cheek.

“I ran into a door,” she replied flatly, without missing a beat.

“Okay...and what about why you came home early?”

“She cancelled on me.”

“Okay.”

The car went quiet. They drove in silence for a moment before Makoto realized that he couldn’t just let this go.

“Wait a minute, no, not okay. Komaru, you can’t just  _ not  _ tell me what happened!” He glanced over at her, and she hung her head shamefully. “I was really worried about you! I still  _ am  _ worried about you! I can’t just act like nothing happened!”

She sighed. “Yeah, I know, I know. I just…” she bit her lip. “I don’t know if I can tell you.”

“Komaru—”

“I really want to! I really want to, I swear, but...I’m scared.” Her eyes were brimming with tears.

“Scared? Of what?”

“Of...what you’ll think.” He voice shook, as if she was having trouble pushing the words past her throat.

“Komaru, listen to me,” he said firmly yet gently at the same time. “Unless you killed someone or something, I would never think less of you. Sure, we don’t always get along, but at the end of the day you’re my sister.” He looked over at her kindly. “I love you, you know that?”

“You promise you won’t be upset?” She looked back over at him with the most scared, worrisome expression he had ever seen.

“I promise,” he didn’t hesitate to say.

She wiped her eyes. “Then I guess I have something to tell you.”

A moment of silence passed while Komaru worked up the courage to speak. Then, with a deep breath, she said something that changed the whole situation.

“I’m a lesbian.”

He blinked. “Okay.”

“You don’t care?” A mixture of relief and confusion flooded her face.

“Well, it’s certainly a bit much to take in right now, given the current situation, but of course I don’t. “

She let out a relieved sigh. “Oh thank god. I was just worried ‘cause our parents…” her voice trailed off, and her face fell.

Makoto sighed. “Yeah, I understand why you’d think that. They’re very loving parents, but they’re not always...understanding.”

Komaru nodded. “Thanks, then. For not being like them.”

“Of course.”

He smiled at her. She smiled back tiredly.

“So,” he continued. “Do you want to explain, now?”

“Well, I don’t want to, but I really should. Now that you know I like girls, I think it should go without saying that Yui is...more than a friend.”

“She’s your girlfriend?”

“Yeah. Well, for now, but probably not for much longer.” She paused and took a deep breath. “Basically what happened is we were um...getting up to stuff in her room—” she eyed him awkwardly, “—and then her dad walked in.”

He sucked in a sharp breath. Now the pieces were  _ really  _ clicking.

“He started yelling stuff about how I was poisoning his daughter, and started pulling me off of her with force. I resisted, so he smacked me,” she pointed at the bruise on her cheek. “I started crying. He said he’d give me something to cry about if I didn’t leave, so I ran. I didn’t even have time to put my shirt back on.”

He could hear the tears in her voice, and it started shaking more the longer she was talking. By the end she was doing everything she could to hold back her tears.

Conveniently, that just so happened to be the moment they reached home, and Makoto pulled into the driveway slowly. Once they were stopped, he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Komaru, I am so incredibly sorry that happened to you. It’s absolutely disgusting that there are people out there who do that.” Despite how gently he was speaking to her, there was venom in his voice during that last sentence. 

“This may sound cliché, but you deserve the right to love whoever you want. You are incredibly strong for facing the struggles you do, and I’m honored that you confided in me about them. I will support you until the end no matter what.”

Tears spilled out of her eyes and her face read a mix of emotions. “Makoto…”

Then, without warning, she flung her door open and ran to the other side of the car, yanking his door open with great force. She reached down to pull him out, and once he was up, she threw her arms around him.

It was awkward, yes, but it was so caring, and Makoto couldn’t help but smile.

Then, while hugging him so tight it seemed like she was trying to crush his ribs, she whispered into his ear “I love you.”

He returned the hug. “I love you too.”

After an emotional moment, they went inside and turned in for the night, happy to be getting a good night’s rest after the absolute disaster that was that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Komaru: My brother and I don't even get along that well!
> 
> Me: that sign won't stop me because I can't read!
> 
> If I'm not going to get along with my real life sister I'm going to write fanfiction about my favorite fictional siblings getting along. Let me have this.


End file.
